1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar device and a frame assembly thereof and, more particularly, to a frame assembly consisting of frames and brackets and a solar device equipped with the frame assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, FIG. 1 is a rear view illustrating a solar device 1 of the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the solar device 1 along line X-X shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the solar device 1 comprises four frames 10, a solar panel 12 and an electronic component 16 (e.g. inverter). The four frames 10 are connected to each other so as to form a rectangular shape. The solar panel 12 is disposed in the frames 10. In practical applications, the solar panel 12 can be manufactured by packaging a solar cell between two substrates. Two adjacent sides of the electronic component 16 are fixed on two of the frames 10 respectively by four screws 18. In general, different manufacturers may provide different assembly tolerances for product design. Therefore, it is necessary to develop various frames 10 and electronic components 16 with different assembly tolerances so as to satisfy the requirement of each manufacturer. However, the aforesaid manner must delay production schedule. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 2, the electronic component 16 is much closer to the solar panel 12 such that the electronic component 16 may rub against the solar panel 12 once the solar device 1 deforms due to external force.